Amy the Wandmaker
by Lailana
Summary: Ollivander our favourite Harry Potter Wandmaker has a niece, her name is Amy, a talented wandmaker just like her Uncle, follow her and her crazy adventures in the HP world...Post-War, AU, OOC, but not for everyone, Romance will appear a LOT LOT later...


Chapter 1: A New Wandmaker

* * *

><p>Draco, Pansy and Blaise entered Ollivander´s shop, Pansy having broken her wand needed a new one and she insisted on having the two come with her, as one never knew what people would attack her as an act of revenge for having relatives that were Death Eaters, no matter that her parents went in hiding, she was tainted, and she could only count on her Slytherin friends.<p>

(The shop had to the left of the entrance a counter which was the main one and behind it were shelves of parchment, and old books, opposite to the store front windows there was another counter and behind it were shelves and shelves of wands, which formed a passage deep into the shop whose end could not be seen.)

As soon as they entered Ollivander came out „Ah, Draco Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson and Blaise Zabini! You have grown since the time you had bought your first wands here, I remember, Walnut..." he was interrupted by a young female voice

„Uncle! I think they know what wands they own don´t you think so too?"

All four present turn their heads to a witch about the age of the 3 customers, she had thick golden blonde curly hair with green eyes, and was dressed in a black suit with a matching knee high skirt instead of pants, her blouse was a deep green to match her eyes and her stockings were a deep green too with black stripes.

„Well then..." she arkwardly coughed as the 3 watched her carefully

„What may I and my Uncle do for you?"

„Uncle? Who are you?" asked Draco sneering at the girl, she just smiled in return

„Amy Ollivander, Niece of this guy and Heir of this shop" She looked very proud and Blaise just snorted on response

„Yeah, like if there´s much to get" Amy just glanced at Blaise before looking at his hand and rolling her eyes.

„Well at least I have a good wand, from what I see your´s is rubbish" and before he could anything Amy had lifted her hand and Accioed Blaise´s wand wandlessly, the wand landing at the same hand, she examined it closely and even sniffed once at it before dropping it at the main counter and looking at it in disgust and cleaning her fingers with a cloth.

„You call this a wand? I was right it was rubbish, Peacock Feather core and Willow, who had that bloody idea? This wand is an insult to all wandmakers, every idiot knows by now that Peacock feathers are not to be trusted as cores, maybe just maybe, with Walnut, but not Willow! And the handle is gold! Looks pretty but this is just the thing to make it worse! I bet the wand´s Italian by the looks of it, looks fancy but is utterly bloody useless!" Amy threw her hands in the air in exhasperation.

„Family´s from Italy, it´s from my Grandfarther and it works" muttered Zabini that was displeased of being insulted, a wand was a wand! Right? Draco just snickered which resulted in Blaise shooting him an angry glare.

„No wonder, sooner or later every rubbish wand adapts but I am very tempted to snap this one in two, you should get yourself a new one, I give this one a lifetime of 70 years, no more, by then it should be deadly to cast a Wingardium" at this Blaise paled, seems like a wand is not a simply a wand after all.

„Fine then get me a new one" Blaise muttered in annoyance

„Anything else from you two?" Amy asked the other two, Pansy stepped forward

„ I had tripped down the stairs and landed on it, unfortunately it snapped, Is there a chance to repair it?" she asked hopefully, this had been her first wand and she had held on to it dearly.

Amy took the two pieces and looked at her Uncle Uncle? Could we use that new method of yours? Please?" She looked at him with puppy dog eyes

„Out of the Question! It is not ready Amy, we have yet to test it!"

„Then we can test it now, look at the girl, she must love this wand dearly, please Uncle!" her lips forming a small pout.

Ollivander just nodded and turned away in a huff, leaving the room and slamming a door shut, Amy rolled her eyes.

„Don´t worry about him, he´s more sensitive and dramatic when it comes to wandmaking, having apprenticed in France, now what´s your name Miss?"

„Pansy, Pansy Parkinson"

„Well then Pansy, be so nice and close your eyes for me and think of the happiest memory you can think of having with this wand"

Pansy did so and Amy extracted a memory and placed it on a metal bowl before taking it with the wand pieces and going away in between the shelves facing the shop before turning to her right and disappearing from view. Amy entered a room and poured the memory onto a cauldron after checking the memory, it had been a pleasant one where she had won her first wizarding duel with a fellow kid, she then boiled the memory that had been dissolved into water.

The water and liquid holding the memory together which was now dissolved evaporated, leaving a dark blue glittering powder, she lifted it from the cauldron, and added a bit of water leaving a very thick dark blue goo. She put it in a vial and placed the wand pieces together on a large 3 foot wide ceramic platter, making them almost look like a wand again before she poured the goo over the wand and it spread over the whole platter, she heated the platter and the goo began to expand in height and quickly formed what looked like a giant hemisphere.

The bubble exploded soon and she flew back through the door, the goo right behind her, and landed in between two shelves in full view of their customers, Ollivander came out of his room to see the damage, when he saw that it was only the floor that was dirty he immediately went back to his office, after all, no one could call him irresponsible now and it was her mess.

Amy shook her head before laughing out loud „A bit explosive but otherwise I think things went fine, now where is your wand" she was on her knees covered in blue goo which her hair in a blue green like colour and looking through the muddy substance for the wand and after a few moments the 3 heard an outcry of victory.

„Found it!" Amy stood up and held her left arm high, a now repaired wand in her hands, Pansy immediately went to Amy behind the counter and hugged her regardless that she was covered in the substance „My wand´s repaired! My wand´s repaired!" she cheered joyfully before snapping the wand from Amy and scourgifying herself, when the spell worked she shrieked in joy and clapped her hands together.

„Well then" Amy began, trying to keep her professionalism intact which was hard with the goo „That will be not all dear" and she snatched the wand back from Pansy, she took out her own, cleaned herself and the place before waving a few times at Pansy´s wand, when nothing happened Amy gave her back her wand.

„The tests say this wand is fine, you got yourself a fine wand Pansy Walnut 11 inches, Unicorn Hair, I believe it was the product of my grandmother, anyway, that makes 50 Galleons, put them in that tray"

She pointed to a tray made of green jade which was on the main counter, when Pansy dropped the coins they formed a small towers of 10 coins to make it easier to count them, when the appropriate amount was on the plate the coins disappeared and Amy went back to the shelves and came back with a large, heavy, trunk floating behind her which landed on the counter which faced the front windows.

„This, Mr Zabini is a collection of wands produced by my Great-Grandfarther, who was an apprentice of Gregorovitch in his youth, there are not many left that came of his production but I think I saw a wand there that will match you, and these are very fine wands, NOT to be tainted with golden handles" she purposely looked at him so he got the message before turning to the trunk.

She dug for a while before she removed a black box made of shiny black marble, she carefully set the box on the counter before walking behind it and putting on a fine black pair of gloves and carefully opened the box by removing the lid which revealed a dark brown, nearly black wand with 12 inches in lenght and had a handle made of platinum which was cushioned in silk.

„This is one of his finest pieces of work, Mr Zabini, it is so sensitive to the touch of unworthy wizards that it shoots off spells to scare the person away, only the wandmaster or the wizard that owns it can touch it, and since he had died, it only leaves out a prospective owner, I myself am only alive because the wand can sense my relation to it´s maker, but I shall never truly be its master"

She lifted the wand to him „Lift your hand Mr Zabini... yes, now, slowly put your fingers on the wand, not too quickly, yes, that´s right, now that you have touched it, try to grasp it, yes, that´s good, nice and slow, now can you hold it? Yes, good, now I´ll take my hands away and then try to shoot sparks"

Blaise did so and in a second bright sparks shot out of the wand with a golden glow that showed the wand had found it´s master, Blaise grinned, Amy sighed in relief that the guy had not been blown to the other side of the shop, she placed the marble box back into the trunk and turned to the last customer.

"Your turn Mr Malfoy, please hand me your wand, and Mr Zabini, your wand costs 100 Galleons"

Whilst Blaise handed the money to the plate, Malfoy did not budge

"Mr Malfoy? Did you not hear me?"

"My wand is fine, thank you very much"

Amy ignored him and wanted to summon his wand put found that it did not budge as he held on to it with his mind, he smirked

"I learn of the mistakes of others, AMY"

She only rolled her eyes before waving her hand up and watched him float up into the air a few feet, much to the amazement and surprise of the other 3 present, Draco glared.

"Let me go you conniving little witch!" exclaimed Draco

She only lifted him a few feet higher till he was near the roof and with a snap let him fall, he let his arms go up trying to hold on to something by instinct, simultaenously letting his wand drop on the floor, just before he hit the floor she let him float a second before she let him fall the remaining centimetres on his rear, she then summoned his wand which found itself in her palm without much effort on her part.

"Now that you quit being a child Mr Malfoy, I can find the reason why I think your wand is rubbish"

Pansy and Blaise snickered at the now standing and annoyed Malfoy, whilst Amy went to the main counter and tapped her wand at a small notepad, it was bound in leather, so if you put it horizontally it would look like a fancy checkbook, she tapped her wand at it and suddenly it became 3 feet tall, she tapped her wand again and said loudly "Malfoy"

The notepad flipped itself so much it ended ub being split in two, she peered on the small writing before reading out loud.

"The Malfoy Family has for the last 3 centuries passed on a wand belonging origininally to a Lord Frederik Malfoy, apparently he claimed his wand was the Elder Wand as it was especially powerful. and although the claims are now known to be false, the family kept on the tradition of passing the wand on to the next Heir when he comes to the age of optaining a magical education, the Senior Malfoy respectively is the one that buys a new wand instead of his son, and shockingly till today the wand has always worked with the current Malfoy Heir, regardless if he was the choice of the wand or not."

She glanced at Malfoy who had a smug smile on his face, holding his hand open to recieve his wand apparently expecting her to give in

"No wonder the wand looked so suspicious, I know that Purebloods liked to inbreed but I did not know it went to the extent of wands, you people have enough money as it is"

Pansy and Blaise snickered again so Draco just gave up

"Fine get me a new wand, but don´t you dare keep the other wand"

Amy just shrugged before throwing the wand roughly at him, hitting his shoulder and going back to the shelves the trunk locking itself and floating behind her, she went so far into the shop that they could not see and hear her shoes anymore, after 10 minutes she returned, with a dusty case in her hand, she blew the dust off.

"This wand was made by an Igor Ollivander, an ancestor of mine that was also the maker of Frederik´s wand Mr Malfoy, his farther had married a Russian woman who was the sister of a famous Russian wandmaker, following the teachings of his mother, his wands incorporated the sheer beauty and elegance so typical of Russian Wands combined with the quality of Ollivander wands, this wand is quite special Mr Malfoy, especially since not one of your other ancestors made themselves worthy of them, I wonder what made you deserve the honour"

She looked at the wand case with a smile before handing it to Draco, after seeing the wand accept its new master she told Draco the price of his new wand, which by the way had 11 inches and was made of oak with dragons carved into it, which pleased him immensely and made Amy smirk and roll her eyes knowingly.

As soon as Draco paid the price and turned to thank the girl he found she had gone, the other 2 shrugged, also clueless of the whereabouts of the annoying but funny girl, but when they heard an explosion at the back of the shop and some loud swearing they all couldn´t help but smirk like the Slytherins they are, at the sound, before they left.


End file.
